The Thing Is
by Blue Leah
Summary: Set between Big Time Rides and Big Time Tests, this is Lucy's thoughts as she leaves for her European Tour.


"Miss Stone, your car is here."

Lucy hung up her cell phone and placed it back in her jacket pocket. She looked around her apartment 2I, noticing just how bare it looked. She wasn't completely moving out. When she returned to the Palm Woods she would return to 2I. 2I was small, not as small as her first apartment, 3B, but she loved it, especially since it was next door to her favorite guys.

Her favorite guys.

Lucy had been looking for her black boots, but the thought of the guys stopped her. Well, the thought of one guy in particular. She hadn't told him she was going away. Before, when she and her producer made plans for her tour in Europe she didn't think it mattered to anyone else she would be leaving the Palm Woods for a few months. Time went on and she just never brought it up.

But then it happened.

The image of James diving in front of her to take the hit in his friends' most treasured Prank War played in her mind as she tied her boots.

Lucy never thought she needed rescuing. Lucy thought she was this brave independent girl who didn't need anyone.

But, James Diamond changed everything.

Lucy grabbed her guitar case and a poster lying on the counter. The rest of her stuff was already at the studio or being shipped to Europe for the tour. After locking the door to her apartment, she stared at the door to 2J.

She could knock on that door and say goodbye. Most likely, she'd wake James up since the sun wasn't even up, yet. Or she could let him sleep and just think she's being nice.

She stepped towards the door and raised her fist. Just one or two knocks would suffice. One of the guys had to be a light sleeper.

But, knocking, saying goodbye, that would mean James meant something to her and he didn't, did he?

She didn't need a guy. She didn't need anyone. She was independent rocker chick Lucy Stone.

And yet she couldn't stop the images in her mind. The first time she saw James standing in front of her old apartment. The look on James's face when she originally friend zoned him. James standing in front of her new apartment holding the yellow snake. James wearing his disguise at the press conference asking her silly questions. James wearing the goofy blanket and holding out the umbrella to block the barrage of marshmallows coming their way. James diving in front of her to take the hit in the Prank War. James leaning in to kiss her. James sitting on a motorcycle outside the Palm Woods. James crashing into his apartment on said motorcycle. Luckily, for Lucy that was on the other side of the apartment so as not to cause any damage to 2I. She had to admit he was hot in his motorcycle gear.

What if he had kissed her? What if he hadn't lied about knowing how to ride a motorcycle? What if she had gone on that date with him?

The thing is he didn't, he did, and she didn't.

The thing is he was James Diamond. She knew his reputation. She knew when they first met he was only after her because she was the new girl. He liked going after the new girls. She saw that.

When she left he would just move on to the next new girl.

Wouldn't he?

She lowered her fist.

The old James would.

But what was James now?

He did sacrifice himself. She knew how important that crown was to him and his friends. He gave it up for her. Would he have done that for just any girl?

She didn't need a guy sacrificing himself for her. She was independent rocker chick Lucy Stone.

"That's right," she said to herself and headed for the elevator.

Stepping into the lobby she looked down at the poster in her hand. She tacked it to the bulletin board and headed for the door.

"Goodbye, James."

* * *

**The idea for this story came to me while I was taking a shower. I just imagined Lucy leaving her apartment and wistfully looking at 2J before leaving without a goodbye. I wondered what she would be thinking, decided that I would write that story, and I did. **

**I don't know why, but I sort of imagine her standing there saying to herself like Spongebob "I don't need him. I don't need him." **


End file.
